unimerge_character_listfandomcom-20200213-history
James Cole
James Cole is one of the characters in the Unimerge RP and one of LJ/Nuclear Idiot's characters. RP information ▪ Backstory James grew up with a relatively normal life, on a relatively normal version to earth. However, this world was flawed. Unknown variables, dangerous glitches, on first glance, things seemed alright, but in reality, this world was in a bad condition. The glitches and variables settled themselves into areas, things, people. James was one of those variables, and while it didn't affect him, it would affect the world around him. In a ditch effort to save itself, his world generated a powerful variable which was supposed to get rid of him. However the person that the variable had been placed in was probably the worst choice possible. A man called Marvin Ray, an extremely violent, destructive and power-hungry person. After obtaining this power, Marvin went completely insane and started secretly murdering people left and right, in an attempt to figure out how the variable really worked. Meanwhile, James had actually realized that something was wrong with him and tried his best to figure out what it exactly was. After some time, it became clear the variable was responsive to certain thoughts, memories and emotions. James decided to see how much he could mess around with it and created imaginary creatures and discovered that the variable was capable of projecting them into reality, but only as images, not actual beings. While James had been busy figuring out his variable using patience and creativity, Marvin had learned that he could break this world apart by creating and manipulating small rifts in the fabric of the world and being able to destroy almost anything that would come in contact with them. He finally decided to kill James, but encountered his brother on the street, and mistaking him for James, he killed him and thought his job was done, disappearing to god knows where. After his parents told him about it, James’ emotional state had been completely ruined. And as mentioned previously, the variable responds to emotions, and thus ended up making things a lot worse. The imaginary creatures were now alive instead of just images, and they were pissed. Over the course of a month, James had to figure out how to use the variable in order to protect himself from them, and when he had finally mastered it, he was able to keep the creatures under control. With their help, he finally figured out what happened to his brother and who Marvin was. But after realizing in what sort of state his world was in, and what the meaning of the variables really were, he decided to leave this world in favor of keeping it stable, but had to ensure that Marvin left it as well. So he finally showed himself to Marvin, who, of course, attacked him and tried to get rid of him. During the battle, too many rifts had been created, causing an actual gate to the outside to appear. James took the chance and moved through the gate, with Marvin following him into the space between worlds. Due to Marvin’s absence within the world, the gate closed, locking him and James out. Filled with wrath, Marvin charged forward to kill James, only to end up getting killed by one of the creatures, which had, in an attempt to save James, taken over his body and equipped him with the powers that James had originally imagined them with. With Marvin being dead, James having left his world, it all seemed like everything was fine. But the damage that had been dealt to the world during the battle was too large, causing everything to collapse within the matter of seconds. After watching his world turn to literal dust, James left, searching for a new home. Within that time, he learned to manipulate his variable in such ways so that he could fight others if he needed to, and also started calling the 7 creatures which were following him, “Tsukus”. After 2 years of searching, he found the Unimedium and is now really, really, really tired. Tired enough that he’ll probably sleep through half of his new adventure. ▪ Abilities James is actually, despite how much he has experienced so far, quite weak. But his greatest strength lies in manipulating his Tsukus for attacks, infusing them into objects which then gain different attributes depending on the Tsuku inhabiting it, or he can choose to let a Tsuku enter him, giving him a tremendous power boost and abilities corresponding to the current Tsuku. Each of the seven Tsukus have different elemental abilities and strengths and weaknesses, but are hard to control if he has to use several ones at once, regardless of if they are inhabiting him or are just used for attacks. It should be noted that once a Tsuku is inhabiting him, his personality gets influenced as well, thus often changing his fighting style or tactics. There are seven different Tsukus, with each of them representing different concepts, which reflects in their strengths and weaknesses. A list containing their concepts of each Tsuku is here: Amyth: Creation, order, emotion, memory. Nox: Chaos, magic, darkness, emptiness. Berylle: Life, fire, growth, attention. Onyxia: Death, ice, decay, being hidden. Eriel: Realism, artificiality, lightning and steel. Hecate: Imagination, naturality, earth and wind. Ugama: Love, pure strength, defense and pacifism. Every Tsuku is useful in their own way, allowing James to counter a lot of situations with the perfect solution for it. While Amyth has large attacks that serve one purpose and often rely on being supported, while Nox has a lot of smaller attacks with several ways to use them, and are best used when you are alone. Berylle is capable of healing and directing attention to you, which may be good if you fight together with your allies. Meanwhile Onyxia is capable of reducing life force just through a touch, but can also redirect attention to elsewhere, which is good when you are fighting alone. The Tsuku named Eriel is capable of absorbing attacks, and is able to artificially recreate them, but his counterpart, Hecate, just “captures” the attacks and turns it into something completely else. The last Tsuku, Ugama doesn’t have a counterpart, but she is by far the Tsuku that grants the object or person she inhabits the most power. In terms of strength, only all other combined Tsukus are able to evenly match her. But she also is the Tsuku with the most defensive capabilities. She can enhance the resistance of an area, a thing or a person and summon a variety of different barriers. It should be noted that this is only a short version of what all the Tsukus are able to do. They all have their own aces up their sleeves if they need to, and according to some rumors going around, it should be possible to let more then one Tsuku inhabit the same thing or person, combining their strengths and weaknesses. ▪ Personality and Traits James' personality is extremely unstable. After being traumatized at the age of 14, being haunted for a solid month, living with that for the timespan of one year and then having a potentially deadly fight with a maniac who was capable of tearing his world apart, killing said maniac and then watching his world and every living being inside it crumble to dust, then just aimlessly walking through the space between worlds for 2 years while he often let different Tsukus inhabit him, which influenced him as well, his personality has gotten quite fucked up. Originally, he was a curious, creative, almost naive person, but now his personality can be described with the word: Tired. He doesn't act on impulse, shies away from contact and confrontation, and just isn't really capable of doing much. However, due to recent developments involving the Time Breakers, he has developed a more aggressive and easily annoyed side, now often yelling and complaining. ▪ Relationships ▪ Trivia Category:Characters Category:Time patrol member